red
by ohmyitsdarvey
Summary: just a darvey au
1. baby books

she is the love of his life. and he's never worried about anyone like he did the night donna went into labor. he knew what was coming, all the baby books had prepared him for that, but none of them prepared him for what happened when they arrived at the hospital.

_8 hours before present time_

"hey, harv? where's the car seat?" the doctor had told donna and harvey beforehand that they should expect donna to go into labor sometime soon, being donna was already dilating. but her contractions had began, and neither of them were really prepared.

"it's in the bedroom, i haven't taken it out of the box yet."

"i asked you to do that days ago, harvey. why can't you ever listen to me?"

harvey blamed her tone on all the pain she was in. but it still hurt that she thought he didn't listen to her. because if anything that's all he did.

"i know, love," harvey said as he quietly stepped up beside her and took her hands in his, "i'll get right on it. it's going to be okay."

he always had a way of making everything seem like it was going to be okay. and the sincerity he had in eyes when he looked at her, made all the pain go away for a split second.

"i'm sorry. i didn't mean to snap. i'm just- i'm scared, harvey."

he looked at her with his big cheshire smile and simply said, "me too." and it was all she needed.

_ present time_

as he held his beautiful baby girl, he couldn't help but see his wife. she was only a few hours old, and yet she possessed every possible feature of her mother. she was beautiful. he couldn't see how he ever lived life without her.

_donna_. she was all that had been on his mind. she was also the reason he had been so set on holding his baby. donna was still in surgery, and the doctors didn't really know how it was going to go.

everything had seemed fine when they arrived at the hospital and then 15 minutes later they learned donna had had a placental abruption. they couldn't have planned for this. it's not something that you can notice before it happens. and now donna could lose her life. and baby books damn sure don't prepare you for that.

_2 hours before present time_

he knew she was strong, but that didn't stop him from thinking she wasn't strong enough for this. but who is he kidding? she's donna. she's his wife. and she's the strongest woman he knows.

she'd never felt pain like this. although, she knew it would all be worth it in the end. harvey held her hand anytime he had the chance. she was grateful for it. harvey is and always has been the love of her life, and she felt beyond lucky to have him.

"you are truly amazing," donna said through tears.

"not nearly as amazing as you though, my dear." harvey moved his seat closer to her hospital bed. "donna," he stopped and smiled, "i love you."

"i know you do, specter." she flashed him that famous donna smile, "i love you ev-"

"what? donna what is it?"

"i- i don't know. my stomach is hurting really bad. but it's not contractions." she could barely breath it hurt so bad. "harvey can you get the doctor?"

"of course, i'll be right back."

the urgency with which he moved almost made donna smile. but she was worried something was wrong with their little one.

_1 hour before present time_

the doctors told them almost immediately that donna had a placental abruption and she needed emergency surgery. she also was going to have to have a c-section, which was not what they planned on.

"donna, it's going to be ok," harvey told her while holding her hand as she was wheeled down the hall in her bed.

"you don't know that harvey. but if something does go wrong and it comes down to it, the baby is the one that needs to-" harvey cut her off.

"no. i won't have you saying that. you're going to be okay. you _both _are."

"okay." they had reached the operating room.

"i will see you after, donna. i love you."

"i love you so much more, harvey."

as they took donna into the OR harvey couldn't help but whisper to himself, "that'll never be possible, red."

_present time _

harvey was holding his amazingly, prefect daughter when the doctors came in to update him.

"she's ok. she's going to be just fine."

harvey let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a sigh of relief and managed to get out the words, "when can i see her," before almost completely breaking down.

"she should be waking up in the next hour or so. but you can go back there now." the doctor gave him an almost sad smile. "there's something you should know, it'll probably be best if she hears it from you anyway."

"what is it?"

"the abruption was far worse than we expected and it damaged some of her reproductive organs. we're afraid she won't be able to have any more children."

"no. no! you're lying. she's donna. she can do everything!"

"mr. specter, i'm afraid i'm telling the truth. she's going to need you when she wakes up though."

harvey was crying uncontrollably now. "ok," he said in between gasps. "ok."

harvey put his daughter down and went to go be with his wife. it didn't matter what that doctor said, they could defeat the odds and make another angel. if anybody could, it was them.

**hi! it's me, the writer (of course). this is my first fic, so don't be shy to tell me the truth. i'm in the process of writing chapter 2 already (!!) but with school starting back soon i have a lot on my plate. i hope you enjoyed! **

**-tm**


	2. gray

**ok, hear me out: if you've ever watched the office, you know how they look into the camera sometimes? that what i imagine d h doing when they say what they're naming their baby. enjoy:)**

it had been nearly 3 hours since donna came out of surgery and she was finally starting to wake up. harvey was happy to get to hear her sweet voice again, but dreaded having to tell her the news.

"hey there, sleepy head," he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "how are you feeling?"

"i'm a little sore." donna looked around the room and suddenly a worried loin came across her face. "where is she?"

harvey took her hand and smiled, "she's in the nursery. would you like me to go get her?"

donna grinned that signature smile again, and that was all harvey needed as an answer.

••

as harvey admired both his girls, he looked away as he remembered what he had to tell donna.

"what is it, harv?"

harvey breathes a long sigh and then finally came out and told her. she immediately burst into tears and had a million questions, some harvey couldn't even answer. her crying pushed harvey over the edge and they both sat and held their sweet girl in tears.

_the next day_

"so what are we going to name our little one, harv?"

"amelia?"

"what about lili?

"gray."

"gray?" donna looked at him with a confused look. "where did you come up with that?"

he just smiled and said, "a friend of mine."

"oh a friend," she said with a laugh. "should i be worried about this friend?"

harvey's smile faded, "no. nothing ever happened. she was my best friend though."

"well, what if we say gray is her middle name? how does harper gray paulsen specter sound?"

harvey leaned over and kissed his wife. she knew he would love it.

"how did i get so lucky?"

"i have no clue, specter. but you better not ever mess it up."

_4 months later_

harvey still couldn't believe how lucky he is. he has the most beautiful woman in the world as his wife and the most precious baby girl. they were a family. and three years ago if you had told him he'd have a family with donna paulsen, he would've called them crazy.

"hey, harv," donna's voice brought him back to reality, "what are you thinking about?"

"not much. just how lucky i am." he stood then and kissed donna. soft and sweet, like he'd been doing it forever.

"oh, really?" donna wrapped her arms around his neck, "well, gray is asleep. how about we spend some time talking about how lucky you are?"

she gave him that smile that she knew made him weak at the knees.

"okay, i see what you're doing." he smirked, "and you know damn well we're not going to be doing any talking."

he grabbed donna by the waist, lifting her up onto the counter. donna's giggle made the whole world melt. and he couldn't see his life being any other way.

"take me to our room, specter."

"is it possible to marry you again?"

"stop it! you know i love you but i'm not sure i can make it through another wedding of mike saying "finally" the whole time."

harvey laughed hard this time, "i know. he means well though."

"specter, i swear to god if you don't take me to your room, rig-"

harvey picked her up, cutting her off, and she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him one more time. with more passion than the first time. and harvey carried her to their room.

after going a couple times, they lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms. harvey was running his fingers through the red mess and donna looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"what is it?" harvey said as he wiped one away that had began to fall.

"the night that i had gray, right before i went into the OR you whispered something. you thought i didn't hear it i assume, but i did. and i want you to know that you were wrong. i do love you more. and i couldn't see spending my life any other way."

harvey just smiled at her.

"whatever you say, but i really do love you, red."

"i know you do, specter."

**so i think this is the last chapter i'm going to do for this. it just seems right to end it here. i hope you enjoyed it. maybe i'll get time to write something new here soon. until then, i hope you enjoyed it, my loves.**

**-tm**


End file.
